I Know You Want Me
by Marjaja
Summary: Title says it all. smut.slash


Title: I Know You Want Me.  
Pairing:Sam and Embry.  
Rating: M.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
Now on with the one-shot. Lemons Too.

Embry POV

**Sighing**  
Why did I have to imprint on my Alpha Sam?  
Why me . I mean come on... I know fate likes to fuck me in the ass, but to far fate!  
I thought.  
I was sitting at Emily's house moping. She was Sam's sister.  
I sighed again.  
"Embry?" I heard Sam's velvety voice call me name.  
"Hmm?" I said dreamily "I-I mean huh?"  
" I want to talk to you out side"  
"Oh okay."  
I let out another sigh.  
Sam POV

I watched my angel get up. He sighed. I smiled lightly to my self just thinking about Embry wrapped up in my arms. In which that caused me to sigh my self.

We both started walking in to the tree line. Then suddenly...

Embry POV

Sam grabbed my wrists and pinned me to a tree and my wrist above my head.  
then Sam crashed his lips to mine. I would be a lie if I said I did'nt kiss back. But,  
Sam was straight. So I turned my head and broke the kiss.

"I know you want me Embry."  
"B-But your-"  
"Gay"  
I was about to say something else but Sam crashed his lips to mine again. This time I did'nt fight him. I moaned more in to the kiss. Sam let go of my wrists and our hands started raoming.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this sweetheart."  
I growled at the pet name. I was no ones pet.  
"Chill baby. I'm going to be inside you soon. If you want."  
I wimped out a "Yes."

Sam POV

Me and Embry ran to his house. His parents were never home always away on business.  
Embry and Quil were on partol.  
"Gross guys! I don't want to see what you love wolves are gonna do to each other!"  
Quil says.  
"Shut up Quil. Finish patrol."  
"Sooo who's pitching and who's catching?"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP PAUL!"  
"Jeeze just joking."

We finally reached my imprints house.  
"Imprint?" Embry asked quietly.  
"Yes sweetheart I imprinted on you, the day you shifted."

Embry smiled softly.

I pounced on him. And I sank my teeth in to his ful. Embry wimpered lightly.  
"It gets better Sweetheart I promise." I thought.

We both shifted and I picked him up.  
"Is the door open?"  
"Yup."

I opened the door and stepped in side. I Did'nt even get a chance to look around,  
Because Embry slammed his lips to mine. Embry got out of my arms and straddled me.

"Just can't wait can you?" I asked smirking "Well you could'nt wait in the forest."  
I smiled at my little pup.

Embry POV Sam started to walk up the stairs. And he went straight to my room.

"How do you know where my room is?" I asked panting.  
"I'll Tell you later Sweetheart."

Sam carried me to my bed. He lied me down and crawled on top of me balancing his weight. His lips returned to mine and and sam started to grind his bulge against mi-  
ne.  
"Please."  
"Please what Sweetheart?"  
"I want you."  
"Want me to what? All you have to do is ask."  
I huffed.  
"Do you want me to suck your thick cock?"  
"Y-Yes"

Sam smirked at me. Then Sam unbottoned my cut offs, unzipped them, then pulled them off. I was about to cover my self out of shame. Sam did'nt want my meesly 10in.  
He probably wanted some one bigger.  
"Your beautiful."  
I turned my head. Sam tilted my head up. "Don't be ashamed Sweetheart."  
"B-But you probably want some one bigger."

Sam POV

I could'nt believe what I was hearing.  
"Sweetheart, your perfect just the way you are."  
A blush covered his cheeks.

So then and there I decided to shut him up. I licked the vein onthe under side of Embry's cock. A moan spilled from his lips. I smirked and continued my assult on my imprints dick.

I took all of Embry in my mouth and swallowed. I started to bob my head and my pace started to get faster and faster.

I love the sweet sounds that were spilling out of my lovers mouth.  
"Sammy, baby I'm gonna cum soon."  
I moaned coaxing him cum.  
And he did. Hard. Embry shot his seed in the back of my throat.  
Embry relaxed in to the bed.

Embry POV Sam got up on his knee's. And he pulled me up with him.  
"You got lube?" Sam asked huskily in my ear.  
I nodded. It was convinintly on my night stand.  
He picked it up and put a generous amount on his fingers.  
"You ready Sweetheart?"  
"Yes."

Sam started to prep me. When he added finger number three I started to tense.  
"Relax Sweetheart." I did and he took his fingers out of me. Which caused me to wimper at the loss.

Sam poured more lube on to his hands and covered his 12in cock. "I-Is that gonna fit?"  
"We won't know til we try, now will we?"  
I nodded.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah."

Sam started you enter me.

Sam POV

Embry started to tense again.  
"Relax Sweetheart. It get better."  
Embry nodden again.  
I slowly started to thrust in and out.  
"Faster." Embry wimpered out.  
"What was that baby? I coulden hear you. Speak up."  
"Faster Sammy please."  
I complied "Harder."  
He did'nt have to ask me twice. Embry started trying to stroke him self. I slapped his hand away and started to stronk him. I shoved him over the edge and we came at the same time.

Embry POV

Me and Sam collapsed on to my bed panting. Sam pulled outy of me.  
"I love you sweet heart."  
"I love you too Sammy"  
And with that we were asleep.

Da En Sooo please tell me what you think. thx for reading.  
OH! AND REVIEW. MARJAJA


End file.
